


Deck the Halls

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Braggvin, Christmas Caroling, Drinking, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, This is just self indulgent fluff idec, Tis the season for holiday cheers and holiday queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Gavin has a brilliant idea, and Matt doesn't know how to say no





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

_ “Alright, lads!”  _ Gavin exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and Matt's shoulders as they exited the bar. Michael was three steps ahead of them, looking back at the trio and shaking his head. “I have the  _ best _ idea, possibly in the history of anything ever.” 

 

His voice was perhaps too loud for the quiet evening around them.   _ Definitely _ too loud to be speaking that close to their ears. Jeremy winced.

 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Jeremy told him, stepping out from under Gavin's left arm. Gavin pouted, but kept his right arm firmly curled around Matt, pulling him in closer.

 

Matt tried to  ignore the butterflies in his stomach that the simple action provoked, but it was hard to do when he could  _ feel _ the heat emanating from Gavin's thin frame. He blamed the cold weather for his red ears, thankful that his beard obscured the rest of the blush rising on his cheeks.

 

It was a Lads Night Out, as dubbed by a very tipsy Gavin, and the four lads had been hopping from bar to bar, causing trouble and getting progressively drunker as the night went on. Matt still marveled at the fact they considered him a lad, despite only being a member of the B-Team. He suspected Jeremy had something to do with it, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially not when it lead to a certain British con-artist draped over him like an expensive, gold scarf.

 

“Rude.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at Jeremy and continued. “No, but really, it's top!” 

 

“Alright, Gavvers,” Michael sighed, humoring him. “What’s your  _ absolutely tippity-toppers  _ idea that’s  going to make us all wet ourselves from how great it is?”

 

“Well, I'm glad you asked, Michael, my boi!” Gavin adopted a posh accent, the effect diminished by his giggling. He ignored Jeremy muttering ‘ _ Jesus Christ,’  _ before announcing, excitedly, “ _ Christmas caroling!” _

 

There was a pause as Gavin waited for somebody to respond, grin wide as his eyes passed over each of their faces. Matt could have sworn Gavin lingered on his a moment too long, but chalked it up to wishful thinking and whiskey induced  over-imagination. 

 

“Fuck no.” Michael was quick to refuse. “There is no way in  _ hell _ you're going to drag me around just to sing shitty songs nobody  _ actually likes _ in this fucking cold.”

“Gotta agree with Michael on this one, sorry, Gav.” Jeremy apologized, shrugging. “I’m not nearly drunk enough to think that that's a good idea. You're on your own, buddy.”

 

Matt's stomach lurched when he saw Gavin's crestfallen expression before Gavin turned toward him, bottom lip sticking out.

 

“You'll join me, won't you, Matthew?” 

 

And,  _ fuck _ , how was Matt supposed to say no when Gavin sounded so damn hopeful and was looking up at him with those stupidly green eyes of his? He was only  _ human.  _ Matt was still reeling from Gavin's voice in his ear, this was just  _ unfair. _

 

Maybe if he hadn't drank so much, Matt could have refused. Alcohol lowers inhibitions, right? Doubtful, but the thought that maybe, _ somehow,  _ he would have enough willpower to resist Gavin's pleading was reassuring.

 

So, with a final look at Gavin's face, his expression breaking what was left of Matt's, admittedly weak, resistance, Matt closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah, I'll go caroling with you.”

 

He hadn't opened his eyes yet, not wanting to see the amused look Jeremy was almost certainly sending his way, so he hadn't seen Gavin moving. But he could feel it, acutely aware of Gavin's other arm snaking around his body, pressing himself even closer until both arms wrapped around Matt in a tight embrace.

 

“Good man, Matthew!” Gavin said  enthusiastically, clapping his hand on Matt's shoulder. Before he pulled away, Gavin buried his face into Matt's neck and whispered, “Thank you,” quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear.

 

Matt held back a shiver, the gentleness of the  statement combined with the sensation of Gavin's warm breath on Matt's chilled face affecting him more than he'd like to admit.

 

Matt finally opened his eyes when Gavin stepped out of the hug, moving back to his position standing next to him. Gavin was searching through his pockets for something, patting down the jacket frantically. Matt tried not to mourn the loss of contact, the air piercing his too-thin hoodie, chilling him to the bone without the added body heat Gavin had been providing. 

 

Obviously, there were a number of things Matt would have rather chosen to spend his time doing before he'd ever suggest drunken Christmas caroling--  _ if _ he'd ever suggest drunken Christmas caroling-- each option much warmer and far less likely to humiliate him. But, right now, seeing the sparkle in Gavin's eyes and the wide grin on his face that  _ he  _ put there by saying yes? 

 

Matt wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

 

“It'll be fun, right? Bevs and shitty singing, what better combination?” Matt murmured to himself in an attempt to appease his own worries, much to the amusement of the men around him.

 

“ _ Sure,  _ pal. If you say so.” Jeremy looked much too smug about the whole situation, in Matt's opinion. It was just  _ caroling, for fucks sake.  _ There was no way it could possibly be  _ that  _ bad, could it?

 

“Aha! There they are!” Gavin exclaimed, brandishing a pair of thick, black mittens high above his head. He turned to Matt, tilting his head and smiling sheepishly. “I only have the one pair… But, we can share them!” 

 

Alright, in an unsurprising turn of events, Matt had been wrong. It could  _ definitely  _ be that bad.

 

“N-no, Gavin, ‘m fine.” Matt stumbled to get out, all too conscious of the snickers coming from the other two lads. He was pretty sure even his beard couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing at the thought. “Don't worry about me. You wear them!”

 

“See, you couldn't even get that sentence out without stuttering. You're cold!” Gavin accused, waving the mittens in Matt's face. Black fabric had never seemed so ominous. “I  _ insist _ !”

 

“Alright, ” Michael cut in, not even bothering to hide his delighted smirk. “Me and Lil J are gonna head to the penthouse. You two  _ have fun.”  _ Michael swung his arm over Jeremy's shoulder as the two walked to where they left the car.

 

“Don't stay out too late!” Jeremy called back to them, voice dripping with self-satisfaction. 

 

Matt scowled at the retreating duo, regretting ever letting Jeremy know how he felt about Gavin.  _ Asshole _ . Next time Jeremy went all heart eyes around Ryan, Matt would have the last laugh, see how  _ he  _ liked it.

 

“Bye!” Gavin yelled to them, waving despite knowing they couldn't see him. He turned toward Matt, still smiling, and shoved the mittens into Matt's hands.

 

“Seriously, Gavin, you take them. I'll just keep my hands in my pockets, it's fine.” Matt tried to hand the mittens back, but Gavin refused to take them, shaking his head fervently.

 

“ _ Matthew,”  _ Gavin said sternly, furrowing his eyebrows. “I'm not letting your hands get cold because of me, so take the bloody mittens and shut your gob.” 

 

“But-” Matt tried again, and Gavin groaned.

 

“You know what?  _ Fine.”  _ Gavin said, tearing the mittens from Matt's grip. “If you're going to be so difficult, we'll have to compromise.”

 

“Compromise?” Matt asked, biting his lip nervously. 

 

“You heard me.  _ Compromise. _ ” Gavin grabbed Matt's right hand and jammed one of the mittens over his fingers. Matt was too shocked to stop him.

 

Gavin put the other mitten on his own left hand, wiggling his long fingers under the knit material experimentally.

 

“ _ There _ .” Gavin said, grinning at Matt's confusion. “Compromise.”

 

“Uh, Gav, I hate to point out the flaw in your obviously brilliant plan, but...” Matt stated sarcastically, waving his left hand in front of Gavin's face, fingers bare. 

 

Gavin just smirked, waving his own bare hand back. 

 

“I thought you were meant to be a logical man, Matt, you can figure it out.”

 

At Matt's wide-eyed perplexity, Gavin winked, linking their free hands together. 

 

“Matt Bragg, you get the honor of sharing my body heat on this special night.” Before Matt even had a chance to say anything, Gavin's face changed, turning serious. “I mean, if that's okay. If not, feel free to tell me to eff off, I'll understand.” Despite his previous bravado, Gavin's voice suddenly had an air of uncertainty to it that made Matt's heart clench unpleasantly. 

 

“Uh, n-no! I mean, uh, yes? I mean- uh, fuck,” Matt swallowed thickly, squeezing Gavin's hand in his own. “This is, uh, this is fine. Um, good, even.” His pulse was racing and he'd be surprised if Gavin didn't feel it, pounding away just under his skin. 

 

Gavin looked up at him through his lashes, a warm smile spreading across his face.

 

“Yeah?” Gavin's cheeks were dusted with pink, and his grin was bright.

 

“Yeah.” Matt reassured, returning the smile with one of his own.

 

“In that case,” Gavin said, straightening his back, “there is fun to be had and songs to be sung!” He tugged Matt's hand gently. “C’mon!”

 

Matt rolled his eyes and followed, his heart as warm as his hands.

 

Despite his earlier qualms, Matt actually found he was enjoying himself, singing loudly and off-key with Gavin tucked into his side. Sure, they didn't exactly have the greatest harmony in the world, but they were tipsy and they were happy and that's what was most important. Not the songs, to which they were almost certainly getting the lyrics wrong, resulting in a very  _ interesting _ rendition of  _ Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer  _ that had parents rushing to cover their children's ears, but had Matt and Gavin bent over gasping for breath from laughing too hard.

 

They were on their way back to the penthouse after getting the door slammed in their faces for what had to have been the eighth time that evening. Apparently, people didn't want to hear Christmas carols mid-November, and definitely not from two recognized members of the most powerful crew in Los Santos. 

 

“Crazy, old bint!” Gavin complained bitterly.

 

“We can always get Ryan to go after her.” Matt suggested absently, thumb rubbing circles across Gavin's knuckles. 

 

“Yeah,” Gavin replied, nodding. His voice was distant, distracted. “Matt?”

 

They came to a complete stop outside of the apartment complex, standing under a street lamp.

 

“Hmm?” Matt hummed softly. “Yeah, Gav?” 

 

They had been out for a while, the night air helping to sober them both up quite a bit.

 

“Thank you, for this. Really.” Gavin breathed out, gazing at Matt. 

 

Matt smiled at the tenderness in Gavin's voice.

 

“No problem.” Matt said gently.

 

“No, I mean,” Gavin swallowed, gathering up courage for something. Matt looked at him curiously. “You have no idea what this means to me. Back in England, before things got… Before they got  _ bad _ and I had to make a new life for myself here, every year, my mum and dad would take my little brother and me out around the neighborhood to go caroling. We would be dressed in these  _ hideous  _ sweaters and holding candles, knocking door to door. We must have looked  _ so _ daft. It was a family tradition, y’know?” The corner of Gavin's mouth quirked up in a sad smile. He sighed. “I haven't- I haven't done  _ that  _ since. So, thank you, Matt Bragg.”

 

Gavin pulled Matt into a tight embrace, pressing his lips to Matt's forehead.

 

“Anytime, Gavin.  _ Anytime _ .”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> L isten okay if I have to singlehandedly fill up the braggvin tag I WILL


End file.
